Lucius and the First Date
by LynstHolin
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy has his first date-with another boy-his father is concerned-not because he's a boy, but because his last name is McLaggan.


Rating: T for some suggestiveness. The date is a boy; don't like boys dating boys, don't read.

These are the same versions of Lucius and Abraxas as in 'Becoming Lucius,' etc. Obviously, it is set before Lucius transformed himself into the magnificent bastard he became later XD This was done for a trade with Yhu on deviantART, and these versions of the Malfoys are based on her headcanon.

Disclaimer: I made up Calum McLaggan so Lucius could have a date, but Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy are not mine, of course.

...

Times had certainly changed.

Abraxas listened to his son go on and on about the date-his first-that he was going on that night. "After we dine with you, we're going to the Discothèque-A-Go-Go. That's where all the young wizards go. I've never been there before, but I hear it's great. I know you'll like him, Father. He's ever so charming."

Yes, things were certainly different these days. Abraxas couldn't imagine telling either of his parents that he was dating a _boy_, even though he had. But maybe it wasn't the times. Maybe it was because Lucius had never kept a thing from Abraxas. He shared everything with his father, including many things that made Abraxas highly uncomfortable. The morning he had announced at the breakfast table that he'd had a funny dream and woken up with sticky pajamas was probably the single most awkward moment in their relationship. Now, dating a boy, _that _was something Abraxas could deal with, if only Lucius could quit gushing about how handsome and amazing Calum McLaggan was.

Given Lucius' extraordinary good looks, older people assumed that Lucius had gone through a string of girlfriends already, but the tendency to be a tattle-tale that had endeared him to certain Hogwarts faculty members had alienated his peers. Lucius was close to Professor Slughorn, which Abraxas approved of, but he was relieved that his son was finally spending time with people his own age. Though Abraxas was not fond of the surname McLaggan; all the McLaggans he had ever known had been arrogant gits.

Listening to Lucius, one would gain the impression that Calum was the single most amazing human being to have ever existed. From an influential family, a skilled Keeper, tall and strong... Lucius' cheeks took on a pink tinge as he gushed. Calum was older, too, seventeen to Lucius' fifteen. There was a part of Abraxas that was growling and baring its teeth, wanting to keep this boy away from his son. Abraxas put a leash on it and shut it away in a closet deep in his mind. Sure, he could do his best protect Lucius from all disappointment and heartbreak, but it wouldn't be healthy.

"It's almost time for him to be here!" Lucius trotted over to the fireplace. His hair was loose, and smooth and shiny from being well-brushed. Many young wizards had taken up the Muggle style of jeans and tee shirts, but Lucius, having inherited his mother's love of fashion, preferred trousers, button-up shirts, and waist-coats. The bills from his tailor were outrageous.

"Perhaps you don't want to look over-eager, Lucius. Come sit next to me." Merlin, the boy wore his emotions on the outside for anyone to see; another one of his mother's traits. One of these days Abraxas was going to have to school him in how to shield himself. Reluctantly, Lucius walked back to the table and took a chair next to his father. "Help me do the _Prophet _crossword, Lucius."

Calum was late by twenty-seven minutes and five seconds. The last five minutes, Lucius had been squirming with worry and doubt. That was one black mark against Calum. By the time he finally came swaggering out of the fireplace, grinning cockily, Abraxas was already inclined not to like him. "Was there some sort of problem with the Floo Network?" he asked.

"Father!" Lucius hissed in a whisper. He sprang out of his chair and nearly ran to Calum.

"No, everything went fine," Calum answered, oblivious to Abraxas' annoyance. He was every bit as attractive as Lucius had described: tall, powerfully built, with tawny coloring and brilliant blue eyes. He was dressed like a fashionable Muggle teen, like a... a hipnik or a beatie, or whatever they were called.

Lucius took the other boy by the hand and led him to the table. Food appeared, much the way it did at Hogwarts; Abraxas believed that house elves shouldn't be seen by company. Calum cut into the steak with gusto, grunting through his food as Lucius chattered away like an excited monkey. The bright-eyed way his son stared at Calum was making Abraxas' head hurt. "Weren't you going to show Ethelred to Calum?"

Reluctantly, Lucius left his date's side. Abraxas' eyes narrowed as Calum openly ogled his son's bottom as he walked out of the room. Yes, Abraxas understood that it was only human to look at pretty things, but the boy couldn't be bothered to make even a token effort not to leer in front of his date's father? "You will return my son to me in the same condition in which you found him."

Calum's eyebrows drew together in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"You will bring him back still a virgin. You will give him a closed-mouth kiss good-night, but will attempt nothing further."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Lucius came back with a tiny Antipodean Opaleye perched on his shoulder; the Malfoys were fostering it for the Ministry. The hatchling dragon had iridescent scales that changed color as it moved, and pupil-less eyes that looked like opals. It jumped onto the table and rolled over, squeaking happily and kicking its wee legs as the boys scratched its belly. Lucius kept sneaking looks at Calum, anxiously gauging the other boy's mood. Abraxas had a feeling the evening would end in tears.

...

Just outside the Discothèque-A-Go-Go, Calum grabbed Lucius around the waist and pulled him into an alley, pushing him against a wall. "What are you doing?" Lucius asked, smiling up at the older boy.

"Kissing you."

"But you-" Calum's lips cut off whatever Lucius was about to say, and his tongue invaded Lucius' mouth. When one of Calum's hands started wandering, Lucius made a noise of protest and twisted. "What's wrong, sexy?"

Lucius laughed nervously. "Aren't we going to the club?"

Calum made a scoffing noise. "Trust me. I've been there lots of times, and it's boring. How about you and me have fun, just the two of us?" He popped the top button on Lucius' waist-coat.

"I really want to go to the club." Calum just undid another button. "Please."

"Don't be so uptight, sexy."

The waist-coat was open, and now Calum was working on the shirt buttons; he ended up pulling one off and leaving a hole in the shirt when Lucius eeled out of his grasp. "Now look what you did!" Lucius exclaimed as he started refastening his waist-coat.

"You can go to the stupid club if you want, but I'll be looking for another date if you do," Calum said in a bored tone.

Lucius looked up, his face reddening. "What?"

"If you won't put out, there's plenty more that will."

"But... but I thought you liked me." Lucius bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Calum pushed Lucius against the wall again, pinning his shoulders with his hands. "I'll like you if you're nice to me." He pushed one thigh between Lucius' to make his meaning very clear, and his hands were everywhere at once.

"I-I-I'm n-not ready for that." Lucius turned his head away when Calum tried to kiss him again.

"You're worse than a girl," Calum said with disgust. "Why do you think I asked you out, anyway? You're pretty like a girl, but you can't get pregnant. It's 1969, get with the times. Your morals are as old-fashioned as your clothes."

"It's-it's not about my _morals_. I'm just not ready." Lucius was so flushed, he was sweating. "I've never even been kissed before, and you want me to just-"

"Do you think you'll be ready any time tonight?" Calum interrupted. "Because time's a-wasting. If you're not, I'd like to get a girl before all the good ones are taken."

"Did you ever plan on actually taking me to the club?" Lucius asked.

"Did you really think I was going to take a date that's a _boy _someplace public?"

With a ferocious scowl, Lucius knocked Calum's hands off his shoulders and stalked away, head high.

...

Abraxas was seated in a wing-chair, reading about demonology as Ethelred groomed its wings at his feet; as a rule, Abraxas was not fond of animals, but the miniature dragon was an exception. He set his book down when Lucius stomped out of the fireplace. The boy's face was red and creased by emotion. "_What did he do_?"

As soon as he heard his father's words, Lucius started to bawl, and he threw himself on Abraxas, scaring Ethelred out of the room. "He only wanted me for one thing," he got out between sobs.

"Did he put his hands on you?" Abraxas patted his son awkwardly.

"Y-yes!"

"I will _kill_ him. No, I'll merely curse him." Abraxas thought about his mother's grimoire, filled with her spidery handwriting. It was mostly curses and hexes that she had either created herself or had improved upon. Surely he would find the appropriate punishment in there. Perhaps a spell that would cause Calum's male parts to retract up into his body, never to be seen again.

Lucius drew back and looked his father in the eye. "Please don't."

The reddened eyes, the wet face, the sniffling, the expression of misery... His boy was in distress, and Abraxas had to force himself to be still, to resist the urge to spring into action and deal with Calum as if he was one of the beasts that Abraxas regularly encountered in his job. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It'll just make things worse. Do-do you think he'll say things about me at school?" Lucius started to sob again.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Abraxas growled.

Lucius nestled against his father, seeking more of the comfort that he was so ill-equipped to give. "You're the best father in the world."

If only Abraxas could convince himself of that.


End file.
